


Sweet Dreams

by orphan_account



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Anxiety, But not quite, Daddy Kink, Demons, Eventual Smut, F/M, Ghosts, Haunting, I am so sorry, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paranoia, Porn With Plot, Rating May Change, Sexual Content, but not actually, dubcon, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hazel is pretty sure she’s being haunted by a very weird and very horny ghost.
Relationships: Greed (Ling)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 10





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wasn't going to post this at all, since I usually never post my fics. But I felt like there was a lack of Greedling fics (or at least fics I'm interested in) so I thought I'd post this. This is extremely self indulgent, but hopefully somebody finds this enjoyable? I might continue this if people actually want to see it.
> 
> Also, I completely forgot Ling existed. I'm trying to figure out what to what to do with him, but obviously Greed and Ling do not share the same body (maybe they'll be twins, I'm not sure)

Hazel is pretty sure she’s being haunted by a very weird and very horny ghost.

It all started a few months ago; she’d been laying in bed, scrolling through her phone, not even processing half of the information on the screen.

Out of nowhere, she felt the temperature in the room drop. She shivered, before scrunching her eyebrows together. She hadn’t heard the AC come on, so why did the temperature drop?

As she brought the blankets closer to her body, the lights in her room began to flicker and hum.

She gasped, anxiety shooting through her. It wasn’t windy or stormy, so why were the lights flickering?

She watched them flicker for a few more seconds, praying they wouldn’t go out, before eventually returned to normal. As soon as the lights stopped flickering, the temperature rose as well.

“That was...odd.” She mumbled to herself, trying to think of possible reasons for the lights flickering.

Hazel would love to pretend that it didn’t phase her, that she just ignored it and continued browsing her phone. But it did bother her. It scared the shit out of her actually.

She had a lot of issues with paranoia, especially thoughts of monsters coming to get her. And having the lights just start flickering out of nowhere freaked her out so badly, she thought she could puke from the fear alone.

It took about an hour of breathing exercises for her to calm down. But after that, she was able to sleep, telling herself that whatever it was, it was a one time thing.

Oh how wrong she was.

It kept happening, and much more frequently too. She was convinced she was being haunted, and the fear was killing her.

She tried telling herself that there were scientific reasons for what was happening, such as a wiring issues or an AC malfunction. But when she brought it up to her parents, they just brushed her off.

And besides her parents, she didn’t have anybody else to turn to. She wasn’t the most social of people, so she didn’t have friends.

She just resigned herself to suffering in silence like she always did. Besides, it was  _ just  _ the lights flickering. She could handle that.

But it didn’t stay that way for long.

She started having weird dreams. Each would start out the same; all she could see was black, and from what she could tell, she was laying in a bed. It always felt so peaceful, until she could feel someone lay down next to her, scooting in close enough to trail their lips along her ear.

Then the whispering would start.

She couldn’t understand a word that was said, the language they spoke was foreign to her. It sounded harsh, lots of hard syllables and sounds. She would’ve thought they were angry with her, if it weren’t for the tone of voice they used. They sounded alluring. Seductive. Purring and growling deeply into her ear.

Every morning she’d wake up with damp panties. It was a little distressing, but she couldn’t deny how aroused these dreams made her feel.

Along with the dreams, she started hallucinating (?). Sometimes she’d see shadows in the corner of her eye, but when she’d turn towards them, they’d disappear.

She was finally losing it. Or she was being haunted, but that definitely wasn’t the case. The only possibility was that she was finally fucking losing her mind.

And yet, she still tells no one. not her parents, not a professional, nobody. They wouldn’t care anyways.

Besides, she was starting to like the dreams. The hallucinations were scary, but the dreams definitely made up for it.

These things became her normal, and she didn’t complain or fuss. Not even when she started hearing whispers while she was awake, or when the shadows started gaining a more human-like shape.

It was when she started to find her favorite candy laying around in her room that she started freaking out again.

Her fear of being haunted came back with a vengeance, and she needed to put it to rest once and for all.

Which is what led her to this moment, doing what any normal person who’s being haunted would do.

She left a note.

It was just a simple ‘hello’ written on a piece of paper. She set it on her desk and promptly tried to forget about it.

She was being overly paranoid, she  _ knew  _ she was. Ghosts weren’t real, and nobody was going to answer her. 

She eventually managed to get herself to forget about it for the rest of the night, finally being able to fall asleep.

* * *

When she woke up, she ambled over to her desk and sat in her desk chair. It was the weekend, so she could just chill out for the day, or at least until her parents decided to yell at her for nothing.

She spins her desk chair side to side idly, rocking herself into a sleepy haze. She’s about to doze off again when a piece of paper catches her eye. Oh right, she wrote a note to the ‘ghost’ that's haunting her. She picks it up, a small bit of anxiety shooting through her. The paper was folded up, which she doesn’t remember doing, but she  _ did  _ have a pretty shitty memory.

She unfolds the paper, licking her lips nervously.

They had replied.

She stares at the writing, reading it over and over again. The message was clearly written by someone else, their handwriting a little messier than her own.

The message was just as short and simple as her own.

‘Hey doll.’ The note says, followed by a crudely drawn heart.

She dropped the piece of paper on the ground, limbs frozen in shock. She was losing her mind. This wasn’t fucking happening.

‘Aw, not gonna respond to my message? I learned English specifically for you…’ A voice, thick with an unidentifiable accent, purrs in her ear, sounding disappointed.

She jumps, looking around frantically. There was nobody in the room with her. Not even a shadow.

She’s never been able to understand the whispers until now.

She looks back down at the note sitting next to her feet.

Oh yeah, she’s definitely haunted.

* * *

The notes and whispers became commonplace, just like the dreams and shadows. She wasn’t exactly  _ thrilled  _ to be haunted, but she had to admit that it made her feel a little less lonely.

At first, she was fucking terrified, especially now that she realized that she was indeed being haunted by a ghost and not losing her mind (worse than she already has.) She looked up how to exorcise ghosts, but all the materials she needed seemed hard to get. And she certainly couldn’t hire someone to do it for her, so she was just stuck like this.

Not like he really gave her a reason to get rid of him.

Okay, he was a little annoying at first, until she got used to him.

Mr. Ghost, as she’s named him (after checking his pronouns.), will add his opinions whenever he felt like it, such as when she was getting dressed for the day. He’d constantly urge her to wear more revealing clothes. She’d just roll her eyes and wear a t-shirt with a lower cut. She definitely wouldn’t admit it to him, but she liked the way he’d growl in appreciation.

He’d constantly compliment her, telling that she looked so soft, or that he liked the way her ass looked. She’d blush, being quickly reduced to a flustered, stuttering mess. He apparently liked her shyness, seemingly complimenting her just to get her to fumble over her words.

He’d bring her gifts too, from food, to candy, to clothing, He always bragged about how he could give her anything she ever wanted, and at first it was a little overwhelming, constantly waking up to new gifts, but now it just made him seem more attractive.

  
  


Now that she’s come to terms with being haunted, she sees his shadow for longer and in more places than just the corner of her eyes. She can see different features too, such as his height, his build, his bright red eyes, and his smirk filled with sharp teeth.

Her acknowledgment of his existence has also changed the way he can interact with her, allowing him to touch her.

Sometimes when she’s doing homework, she’ll feel fingers running through her hair, followed by whispered encouragements.

Or when she was curled up in bed, sobbing about whatever her parents said about her that day, she’d feel a presence against her back, invisible arms pulling her close. He’d speak to her gently, comforting her to sleep with promises of helping her escape her parents.

She’d be lying if she said she didn’t like it. She loved it honestly. 

She knows it wrong to want to fuck the ghost that’s haunting you, but she can’t  _ help it.  _ She had a major voice, and she thinks he knows it, since he knows pretty much everything else about her. Plus she’s never had anybody else treat her this way.

Oh god, what has she gotten herself into.

* * *

It was late, probably in the early hours of the morning when she woke up. Her room was pitch black, which was odd. She was afraid of the dark (which she was embarrassed about), so she either slept with her TV on, or with the lamp that her ghost friend gifted her.

She rubbed her eyes sleepily, before snuggling further into her blankets. She’s about to doze off again when she hears whispering coming from somewhere in her room.

‘This is the girl I was telling you about…’ Says one voice, which she instantly recognizes. Maybe she’s just having another weird wet dream. She braces herself for the feelings of hands trailing down her thigh, but instead she’s greeted by an unfamiliar voice.

‘She’s cute…’ They say, trailing off. Unlike her ghost friend, they didn’t have a weird accent.

‘Right? She’s been warming up to me nicely…’

Who the hell are they talking about? Are they talking about her?

‘This is still a stupid idea.’ The unfamiliar voice says matter-of-factly, only to be answered with a scoff.

‘It’ll be fine, I'm being more careful than I was last time. And besides, I might share with you, if I’m feeling generous.’

‘When do  _ you  _ ever feel generous-’

“Uh...hello?” She whispers, making both voices go silent. She waits for a response, but when none comes, she continues.

“I don’t know what y’all are talking about, but I have school in the morning…..and I’m scared of the dark, so can you please turn back on my lamp?” She asks. She’s met with silence, until Mr. Ghost pipes up.

‘Of course, Doll.’

The lamp flickers to life, and when she looks around, her room is empty. She shrugs and gets comfortable in bed again.

Before, this kind of thing would freak her out, but now she was used to the weird things that would happen in her bedroom. She closes her eyes, drifting off without a second thought about what just occurred.

In her drowsy state, she swears she can feel lips pressing against her head, but she falls asleep before she can really process the sensation.

* * *

There’s a new ghost.

Hazel really should’ve seen it coming, considering the events of a few nights ago, but she was still shocked.

He was a bit sassier than Ghost #1 (She had to rename him to keep a coherent theme.)

That is to say, he was a bit of a dick. But not in a mean way.

Well, kind of in a mean way.

When he first started showing up in her everyday life, he made snide remarks about  _ everything.  _ From the name she gave him (Ghost #2), to the answers on her homework, to whatever she happened to be doing on her phone.

However, whenever he noticed that it actually bothered her, he eased up on it, wordlessly apologizing by helping her with her homework instead. He was way smarter than Ghost #1, especially in topics that pertain to science and math.

He was single-handedly helping her pass her classes, which she was eternally grateful for.

His shadow form was different from Ghost #1. A little shorter, which he got really huffy about when she mentioned it. His eyes were a burning gold color, which was a stark contrast from Ghost #1.

His touch was unique too, his hands were smaller than his ghostly companion, and from what she could tell, one of his hands was made of metal.

He’s rarely show up in her dreams, and when he did, he’d take more of a passive role, touching her idly while Ghost #1 did all the talking. Nonetheless, she still enjoyed it, even if he never said anything.

She was seriously starting to get attached to both ghosts, which was definitely not normal.

They both made her feel less lonely, and they actually  _ cared  _ about her issues, unlike her parents. They treated her with kindness and respect and gave her a shoulder to cry on when she needed it.

She really cared for them. And they both cared about her too.

* * *

Hazel was lounging around on her bed, wasting her weekend away by reading some trashy romance manga. Her parents were out of town for the weekend, so she had to house to herself.

At least that’s what she  _ would’ve  _ said, if she didn’t have two weird ghosts to keep her company. She used to dread being home alone, her mind cooking up wild scenarios that would scare the shit out of her, but now that she had her ghost friends, she felt way more relaxed.

What a weird thing to say.

Speaking of, they’ve been bickering back and forth in their weird language for awhile now.

Honestly, Hazel was used to the bickering. They constantly fought over insignificant things, like what the answer on her homework  _ actually  _ was, or what scent of soap she should get.

But  _ this,  _ this sounded serious. Whenever they had something important to say to each other, they’d speak in their native tongue. They’d usually just have a quick conversation before switching back to English.

But this has been going on for a solid hour at least.

On one hand, she’s mystified by their language, loving the way they purr and growl out syllables like its second nature.

But on the other hand, she’s starting to get a little worried about the subject of their conversation. Maybe she was dying. Or maybe one of  _ them  _ was dying? Wait that wouldn’t even make  _ sense- _

‘Alright. Fine.’ Ghost #2 says tersely, startling Hazel out of her panic.

‘It’ll go smoothly. I’ve been preparing for this for months.’ Assures Ghost #1.

“Preparing for what?” Hazel asks, unable to help her nosiness. She knows she’s not supposed to butt in on other people’s conversations, but if it was something he prepared for  _ months,  _ it must but juicy.

She can feel an invisible hand stroke her hair, trailing down to her cheek. Based on the feel of it, it must be Ghost #1. She leans into his touch.

‘Don’t worry about it Doll.’ He says, leaving it at that. Hazel furrows her eyebrows.

“But-”

‘No ‘buts’ Doll. You’ll listen to Daddy, won’t you?’ He lilts, aiming for her weakness on purpose.

Her mouth immediately shuts, face heating up. When he uses  _ that  _ voice, she can’t help but obey. She mumbles a quiet ‘yes Daddy’ before returning to her phone. But her curiosity doesn’t die down.

Whatever they were talking about, it was something big. And she was going to figure out what it was.


End file.
